


The idea of a perfect partner

by Sofi353e



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Family Feels, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Penetration, Peter hale - Freeform, Smut, Steter - Freeform, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves, alternative universe, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi353e/pseuds/Sofi353e
Summary: Stiles finds out that his new job at the library is gonna get a little problematic, since he realizes that Derek’s uncle is his boss. And Peter likes to be a boss and the boss. Maybe even a little too much.





	1. The idea of a perfect partner

**Author's Note:**

> S = Stiles / P = Peter / D = Derek / SC = Scott / JH = John (Stiles’s dad) / C = Cora / T = Talia TPD = Talia and Peters dad (Micheal) / TPM = Talia and Peters mom (Maria) / DE = Deaton / RP = Random person

 

S “My Dad almost lost it when he found out Peter is gonna be my boss Derek, and let’s not forget it’s peter we’re talking about here!” I walk fast towards the Library that I’m gonna work in. But I keep my distance so Peter won’t hear me. D “Listen he has changed over the years, plus since my mom is in town it’s gonna be a piece of cake for you” I feel my heartbeat, it’s still uneasy. (Fuck) S “I hope your fucking right because if not my dad's gonna kill every single one of you” I hear Derek laugh on the other end of the phone. D “Listen if he gets bad, tell Talia then you’ll see him behave” I feel only 1% more relieved by those words. But what can I say more than he’s gotten a point. S “Okay, I’ll see you later then, bye” The phone goes death. I still have 10 more min. to collect myself before I have to be there, plus Peter is really hot and I have to not show it.

 

I see peter by the desk and breath in as I walk in. I slowly walk close to him and feel his awareness of my existence. P “In time.” I can hear to smugness on him. S ”I would probably be fired if I did that” I walk past him into the office and set my stuff beside the desk. S “Besides your sister has expectations for me” I laugh as I put my coat on the hanger. P “Well she’s a little cheerleader I’m aware” I grin. S ”So when do people usually come?” He gone out to the books but I know he can hear me. I walk as he’s changing places with some of the books. P “Well usually a half hour after we open and leave just before we close” I nod and help him put the new books up on the right shelves.

 

It doesn’t take long before a whole group of six people walk in the Library. I sit down inside the office and start sort some documents and putting some broken book into a repair box. P “So everything coming along nicely?” I nod and place all the already repaired books onto the desk so I can place them once I’m done. P “No need, I’ll do it” He takes them and probably start to place the right places I feel my heart flutter in which I slowly nuzzle my hand against my chest to stop it. 

 

-Two hours later-

 

I see the truck with the books peter told me, that wasn’t delivered yesterday. I walk out and get them. RP “...And sign here” I sign and take the the two boxes and set them on the counter of the Library. I take them out and make sure that everything is what it’s supposed to be. I realize a guy is staring at my behind. I just keep doing my stuff and putting the new books to the shelves they’re supposed to be at. RP “That guy… he’s new here isn’t he?” I can hear the smugness and almost feel the grin on the males face. I keep stacking the books instead of even paying attention to him. 

 

I hear the other males laughing at me and making jokes about the reason why I work here (I work here because I like information and I don’t know what else to do) I see Peter get out of the office and slowly stop by the counter to open the other box. But I’m aware he heard them it makes me just a little more comfortable. Which I find kinda funny. P “Where does this one go…...Romantic right?” I nod and see him walk over with it. RP whispering “Funny, who’s really the boss here?” I grin at the males idea of only letting me and his friends hear that question. But they don’t know. I get the last book and walk to Peter and sit it beside Romantic in the Mystery shelf. I walk out with the boxes and put them in the trash I feel Peters eyes follow me.

 

-Closing the Library-

 

I feel Peter creep behind me into the office after he got done closing the place and locking the front door. I slowly sit down in the office chair and relax my head against the table. I look at Peter who’s leaning against the door frame and looking at me. P “Don’t worry about them, if they come back with that attitude again something bad is gonna happen.” he walks over to me slowly and nuzzle his hand down and up my back for some kind of comfort. P “Tired or just lazy?” I laugh and slowly turn to face him in which I feel my heart flutter again as our eyes lock. I’m leaning up against the table, one of his feets are on the chair leg which lifts him over and up above me. His smirk gets wider as his body approaches mine. 

 

P “You should watch yourself.” I laugh at the warning and slowly take my hand onto his shirt taking the older males figure closer till he’s almost laying on top of me. P ”Unless you clearly don’t want to” The grin on his face says it all. I kiss his adams apple slowly and gently until I feel the male laugh and lean in closer so our bodies are completely up against each other. I felt his hand grab my cock and slowly nuzzle it with his thumb. I groan and lean my head under his. I get restrained by one of hands and my body locked with his weight. He takes my hands with on of his and restrain them against the table with a rope, so he doesn’t have to hold them.

 

He doesn’t even think to take my shirt off before he starts tying me, he just rips off my shirt. He shuts me up by kissing me before I can even open my mouth to speak. And presses our bodies tighter together. I can feel his hard erection up against my thigh. I wrap my legs around him to keep him as close as possible. He takes my pants off, and start to undress himself. I feel overwhelmed and underwhelmed at the same time. He takes some lube from his bag and walk towards me. P ”It’s gonna be cold” With a soft laugh. It’s cold and sends shivers down my spine but he keeps going until he’s addad a finger. I groan as he starts to pump it slowly in and out of me, he then adds another finger.  He started to spread them. S ”ahh, please that’s way to slow Peter” He smiles and lean up to kiss me and keep going at the same pace.

 

He adds four fingers instead of three which is pleasing. S ”Please Peter” He nibbles in my left nipple, and start to suck the second I whine for more. P “I'd be surprised if you would be able to be silence for once” I groan to his sentence which makes him grin. He pulls out his fingers in which I respond with a irritated sound. He kisses me as he lets the tip of his member inside me. I squint my eyes as I feel how big it is. He slowly start to push deeper. I whine with each inch. It doesn’t hurt but it isn’t pleasant either. Our hips finally meet. He starts to move when I nod to him. P “You sure?” S “Hmmm” he nods and start to slowly move inside me. S “You can move faster than that” He turn his head to me and kisses me. P “Patience.” We make out the second he takes his tongue inside my mouth.

 

I’m drooling by the pleasure. S “Peter…” He laughs and kiss my jawline and finally start to move at a somewhat acceptable speed. I can’t stop moaning even though we’re kissing, it doesn’t stop it. He keeps going. “Peter… I’m gonna cum…...if-” I cum as he makes on hard thrust. Pain strikes through me as he bites hard into my throat as his cock flare inside me. My body goes limp after he takes the ropes off. He lift me up and carry me over to the sofa and lay himself right beside me.

 

-Next morning-

 

P ”You okay?” I feel his warm hand go through my hair and nuzzle my cheek. I open my eyes to see some new clothes laying beside me, and Peter crouching beside the sofa. S “I guess” I’m so tired. He starts to laugh and shake his head. P ”You look tired” I lay myself back down and close my eyes, I hear his laugh getting louder. P ”Just sleep, we’re not really doing anything today since it’s really just to put book the right places” I nod and feel the awareness of his words getting weaker. I fall asleep again until I hear my phone going off. S “Yes?” JH “Peter called and said you slept over at his place? how come?” I groan. JH ”Sorry, sorry I don’t really need to know just curious” I sigh. S ”I just got to lazy” JH “That’s okay son be over to say hi soon, bye” S ”I will be, bye” I get the clothes on and walk outside to the store.

 

I see the same guy he looks at me and laughs. I don’t really pay any attention to it. P “ahahahah, you look like you’ve just gotten out of a sand storm” I smile and walk over to kiss him. S ”And who’s fault is that? HMM?!” He laughs and shrugs. P “I don’t know but he sounds nice” I shake my head and kiss him again. Suddenly I see Talia behind Peter. I start to laugh and point behind him. P “What” he turns around and he just starts to laugh. T “Sooooooooo what’s this?” she’s laughing, she leans so she can see me. I wave to her and she waves back. 


	2. The soft reality of our life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________  
> S = Stiles / P = Peter / D = Derek / SC = Scott / JH = John (Stiles’s dad) / C = Cora / T = Talia / RP = Random person / TPD = Talia and Peters dad (Micheal) / TPM = Talia and Peters mom (Maria) / DE = Deaton  
> _________________________________

T “So……. this?” She laughs and walk over to me and gestures to Peter with tilting her head towards him. I laugh and nod. The males have completely quiet down. Peter just shakes his head at her question. Talia leans into me and whispers T “Watch it, he’s a grum-” Peter takes his hands over her mouth and shushes on her. I take my jacket on which make Peter stop and stare at me. P ”Where are you going?” I turn to them, S “My dad, promised I would come over” He nods as I walk out. 

 

-Johns house-

 

S ”Hi dad!” I walk over to be greeted by a happy face. And we hug. JH “Nice you already could come over today” I smile and walk over to start the coffee machine. S “Want some coffee” He turn to me. JH ”Yes, thank you” S ”So how is work? I hope not too stressful?” As I give him the coffee. JH ”No, it’s actually been really peaceful lately” I nod and sit next to him. JH ”So how is work with Peter going? since it’s been your first two days” S ”It’s been good, easy” He nods. It doesn’t take long until it gets to that point when we really don’t have anything else to talk about. S “But I need to go since I promised to be there by closing, so bye” I hug him and leave.

 

-At the Library-

 

P ”There you are, were going over to Talia since Derek’s back from his mission” My smile widens, I haven’t seen Scoot, boyd, Issac or Derek in four months since there was a problem with a pack down in the North. S ”Is everyone coming?” he nods as he gets his car keys. P ”Where taking my car since it’s faster and has a 0% chance of breaking down” I laugh as I follow him out to his Tesla. S “Ha. ha. ha really funny” He starts to laugh really loud which is the cutest thing ever. He rolls his eyes since he sees that I’m clearly adoring is laugh. P ”Don’t look at me like I have an adorable laugh” I take my hands over my face and snicker, S ”Well exccccuuuuuse me. You have such a deep voice and when you laughs it’ the sweetest laugh ever.” He rolls his eyes again but doesn’t comment.

 

-To Talia’s house- 

 

I almost fall as I run out of the cr to fucking tackle Scott. He makes this face of confusion which makes me fucking aware that Peters fucking claiming mark is both smellable and seeable because I have a white t-shirt on. But I still hug him and I’m wheezing because of his and Derek’s face are looking really horrified. He pulls me off after a few seconds and just stares at me, which makes my wheezing worse. I can barely breath. P ”Jeez let him breath” he walks over with his arms crossed with a smirk. SC “I’ll fucking kill you” I’m on the ground fucking almost pissing myself. D “What the actual fuck Peter, when I said friends I didn’t mean that” 

 

Peters just trying to not laugh and stay collected. P ”I don’t know what you mean” Derek face palms and just sigh. I’m somewhat dying on the floor still trying to stay alive. Talia is trying to stop me from laughing but ends up laughing herself. Peters dad and is just looking at us like we’re insane. I slowly get up and lean up against Talia who’s laughing as much as me. T ”Well I mean it’s quite cute” Scott gives her a death stare, and she just grins at him. I mean up against Peter as he gets behind me, I feel his head go into my throat and softly kiss me. Derek's fucking laughing at Peter because he keeps kissing me even though Scott’s making disgusted sounds every time he does it. It close my eyes (I’m so tired and in need of actual sleep) I feel so heavy it’s making me feel sick.

 

SC “Are you alright Stiles?” I nod and lean forward to stand. We lock eyes for second before I feel Peters hand on my shoulder. P “Don’t look like it” I sigh and try to somewhat keep my balance, S ”Jeez relax, I’m fine” I turn to him and grin. But his eyes do show concern of some degree. Deaton takes his hand on my forehead. DE “Doesn’t feel like there’s something wrong, maybe you’re just really tired” I nod and relax up against Peter again. P “Yeah but he slept 10 hours before we got here?” Peters mom and dad turn to Stiles with a concerned glare. DE “That’s concerning” I feel Peters moms hand on my forehead. She slowly takes it from my head to my cheek. TPM “He’s quite pale if I should say anything for my own opinion” she slowly takes me off of Peter and force me to sit down.

 

S “Look I’m fine, just really tired” I feel Peters hand on my shoulder clearly to calm me down. DE “His temperature is a little high, you didn’t turn him?” I felt Peters hand on my shoulder press a little harder. P “No. if he would have wanted it I would have” Deaton took his hands in the air like ‘sorry for asking’ and got up again. DE “Let’s get some sleep and see where it goes” 

 

-Next morning-

 

P “Morning, how are you feeling?” I groan and turn so our faces are only inches apart. S “Worse really” he softly takes his hand through my hair and kiss me on the cheek. P “I’ll get Deaton” it only takes a few seconds before Deaton‘s in the room with us, DE “Yeah his temperature has risen at an concerning rate” I groan and fall back into the bed. S “Well what the hell could it be” Deaton laughs which makes Peter turn with a questionable look. DE “He could be pregnant” I choke on my own breath and sit back up at the speed of lightning. S “WHAT.” I look straight at Peter. S “WHAT” Peter turn around, with a guilty grin. P “But I didn’t turn him” Deaton turn to me and back at Peter. DE “Wait you didn’t know he can become pregnant without being a werewolf, as long as you’re one he CAN become pregnant”

 

Peters fucking face is priceless, he turns to me with actually guilty face. P “I didn’t know that. I swear on my life” I just sigh. S “GUESS where having children” which makes both of the older males laugh. I just roll my eyes and nuzzle into the bed. I feel Peter crawl up behind me and kiss the back of my throat. I feel my heartbeat, it’s running so fast. He nuzzles harder up against me, to get my attention that is. P “If you’re pregnant, are we gonna keep them?” I turn around and face the male but he takes his head under my jawline and kiss it softly. S “Of course we’re gonna keep them if I’m pregnant” I feel his body relax up against mine as if he actually thought I wouldn’t want kids. I nuzzle up against him and kiss his head as we lay for a while and relax, since I’m still tired and warm as hell.

  
  



	3. The pretty truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soft reality of awakening in wolf's den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S = Stiles / P = Peter / D = Derek / SC = Scott / JH = John (Stiles’s dad) / C = Cora / T = Talia / RP = Random person / TPD = Talia and Peters dad (Micheal) / TPM = Talia and Peter’s mom (Maria) / DE = Deaton

-Morning-

 

I wake up feeling rather sick but weirdly still comfortable. I feel Peters hand go through my which makes me nuzzle into his chest. P “You feeling any better?” I look up at him and shake my head. S “I feel like I’m gonna throw up” He lowers his head into mine and kisses my forehead. I slowly get up and walk out to see everyone sitting and straight up waiting for us or just me? I walk down and start to make some coffee, completely ignoring their existence. I turn to them and have eye contact with Cora who looks a little questionable on me. S “Anyone want coffee or tea?” I hear no’s all around me but no yes’s so I just make a coffee for me and Peter. P ”Thanks” He takes it out of my hand and sits beside Derek who looks rather sleepy still form the whole ‘mission thing’.

 

I sit beside Scott for looks the exact same as Derek. P ”Why’s everybody acting like they’re mute?” as he takes a sip of his coffee and look around at everybody. SC ”Well I don’t know….” He says it in the most ‘I’m lying’ voice I’ve ever heard. Peter and Talia’s parents are still asleep. P ”Oh really now” Deaton walks in as Peter finishes his sentence. DE ”I maybe kinda snitched” He laughs and lean against the wall. P ”I’m aware at this point” I just sit back and drink my coffee still ignoring this unneeded tension. S ”Well I’m gonna leave because I kinda promised to go see my dad” I get up and take on my jacket to get out to the car. realizing that I drove with Peter. I turn to face him in which he’s already taking his own jacket on. P ”Wanna drive?” I grin. S ”Drive? Your shitty car? no thanks” I laugh and walk out as I hear all the others oh’ing at him for my roast.

 

I feel a grin with his kiss against the back of my head and laugh. I turn around and try to kiss him on the mouth but he dodges it. P “Oh hell no, not after burning my ass for being nice.” He’s clearly joking so I take him on the jacket and force him to kiss me (force and force (=W=) ) I get into the car and we drive away.

 

-At Johns house-

 

I knock on my dad door but the door gets flung open and I get jump hugged by my dad, before I can even knock a second time. I hear Peter laughing loudly in the background because of my shocked face as I got hugged by my dad. I laugh as he lets me go and looks back at Peter with a curious face. JH “Hi Peter, what are you doing here?” he says it with a smile on his face. P ”We were over to greet Scott and Derek Yesterday so he didn’t have his own car with him” My dad nods understandably. JH ”Yeah I’m gonna go see them tomorrow since I’m free then” I nod and walk inside and hear Peter close the door behind me, clearly to talk to my dad. JH ”So how was your day Peter? oh okay” I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. I’m nervous but okay. The door opens but they’re still talking. JH “so that’s a thing” I hear Peter softly laughing and slowly closing the door behind me. P “But nothing to worry about, since it comes naturally and won’t hurt him” I turn my head to greet them.

 

S “Done talking?” Peter nods and sits beside me and my dad sits on the other couch beside us. JH “So it won’t be painful?” Peter leans back and crosses his arms. P “No, and yes, there’s a 2% chance that it would need a doctor. But else there’s no chance” I walk up to go make some more coffee. S ”You guys want coffee? tea?” They turn and face me. P/JH “Yes thank you” I nod and turn to turn on the water. JH ”But what if he ends up being a part of the 2%?” P ”Well we’ll have a doctor no matter what, just to be sure” I walk back and set the coffee on the table beside them and sit back down beside him. (My dad found out about the werewolf thing a few years back, he even sit and learn more about the supernatural with Deaton so he can help them if he ever walks into one on duty) JH ”Okay” he nods and take his coffee up to take a sip of it.

 

-On the way back-

 

P ”You feeling any better?” I’m on my phone, so I don’t look up at him. S ”Yeah a little bit, but I’m really tired” I look up at him and turn off my phone to put it into the bag. P ”Okay, wanna stop by McD or?” S “Yea that would be great” I lean up against the window and close my eyes to relax. I feel his hand nuzzle up and down my shoulder, so I turn and open my eyes to look at him. P ”Oh I didn’t mean to wake you up” he softly smiles but keeps his eyes on the road. S “No problem, where are we?” P ”Well I’m thinking we’re driving home and eating some food” I nod without questioning him. I lay back and close my eyes, his hand is still nuzzling me but I really genuinely enjoy it.

 

-At Peter’s home-

 

I wake up feeling a soft kiss against my head and a soft laugh. I open my eyes and turn to see the door on my side open and Peter crouching beside me waiting for me to wake up. P ”Come here” He takes his arms below me and lift out of the car like a princess, I just lean into his chest. He closes his door with his foot and locks it with the other hand. He takes me upstairs and lets me down slowly onto the bed. I feel a shadow go over me and I open my eyes to greet the taler male who’s being a real creep at the moment. S ”Being a real creep right now” we lock eyes so I take my arms around him making I’m lower himself completely onto me. P ”hehe I don’t know what you mean” he nuzzles his into my throat and kisses me softly again and again. I kiss his shoulder and lean back to the bed. P ”We should get something to eat before we go to bed” He gets up and walks downstairs to get the food. I sit and wait for him even though I wanna go down to him (I feel way too lazy to get up) I look at him as he sets down a plate with food in my hands and sit himself beside me with his own plate.

 

P ”I didn’t know what to get so I just got four hamburgers and four cheeseburgers, and two large pepsies. I laugh and nod at him as if I’m impressed. He’s given me two cheeseburgers and two hamburgers and a large pepsi, I don’t really think it’s necessary but I won’t complain about McD. He takes the plates down after we’re done eating. I reach out my arms as he gets up again. P ”What?” he’s laughing and slowly approaching me. S ”Come here” He starts to laugh out loud and get on top of me. His head laying on my chest and keeping eye contact. P ”What do you want?” he lifts his eyebrows clearly intending it to be misunderstood, S ”Well you look like you’ve gotten an idea” he grins and lifts himself off of me. which I don’t appreciate. He grins as he sees me expression of dislike against him moving off of me. P ”Relax, I’m just gonna go get something” I make questionable look at him but he ignores me and keeps walking away.

 

He gets back up with some lube in which I make a more questionable look at him. P ”What, I don’t have stuff like that out in the open” I laugh at such an answer it’s so childish or kinda weird. He sets it on the desk beside me and starts to undress himself right in front of me. (holy fuck my not virgin but kinda virgin eyes) he takes his shirt off and throw it at the chair and starts to unlock is belt. He’s ripped may I say, he’s so ripped you’d expect him to workout all day and people do think that. But werewolves don’t lose muscle easily. He gets off his belt and jeans and is only in pants as he crawls onto the bed and starts to undress me. I’m already somewhat erect from that strip show. He leans into me and kisses me. I feel my heart flutters as he gets to my jeans, he kisses my chin and slowly get to my mouth and puts his tongue in which makes me move back a little out of surprise. He laughs in my mouth and bite my lip. 

 

He takes off his pants as he kiss my throat. I straight up look down without any hesitation or remorse at all. P ”Well excuse me” I laugh as he blocks my view with his head and kiss me. P ”I know I’m pretty but keep your eyes up here” I laugh and kiss him. I kiss his chin and slowly down his throat, I immediately look down again at his cock and laugh. He starts to tickle me, P ”What are you laughing about!?” I scream out for help and lean into his shoulder. P ”HMMM!!!” I laugh, and kiss him. S ”I’m not laughing at your size, excuse me your quite big. No need to be shy about it” he smiles at me and kiss me. P ”Well thank you” I grin and kiss him again. He takes onto my pants and slide them while staring at my penis, I laugh and take my hand under his chin to press him up to look at me. S ”NO, I’m not that big you don’t have an excuse” He keeps his eyes on my as he lowers himself to kiss the tip of my cock. I immediately close my eyes and lean back as the pleasure shock hits me.

 

His tongue goes around my tip and down to the balls. I moan and lean harder against the wall and naturally take my hand into his hair. I try not to rip on his hair, he took my whole member into his throat as if he as no reflexes. I lean into him and groan. I see his hand grab the lube as he lets go of m cock and kisses me on the mouth. He spreads my legs and take my right leg over his shoulder as he gets closer to put his tongue in my mouth again. I moan as I feel two fingers go inside me, the lube is extremely cold. I shiver and try not to choke on his tongue when he already added a third finger before even warning me. He slowly retreated his tongue which made a string of spit between us appear. P ”Want more?” I nod and kiss him slowly. He adds all five instead of four which makes me arch my back and groan into the kiss. I end up moaning as he starts to gently thrust them in and out of me. 

 

P ”Shhuuu it won’t hurt” he takes his fingers out of and lift my body a little up in the air as he slowly takes his member inside me. I arch my back again as he slowly presses it all the way inside me. S ”Don’t you dare move” It hurts a little as he’s already completely inside me. P ”I won’t until you tell me I can” I make disbelieving face to him which makes him laugh and lean closer to kiss me. I hine as he hit my prostate because he tried to kiss me. P ”Oh sorry” he kisses me and press my right leg closer to his throat so it doesn’t hurt as much. 

 

S “You can move now” He nods and slowly start to move barely even hitting my prostate, I lean back into the bed as he hits my prostate really hard. S ”Jesus christ.” He laughs and kisses my chest as begins to thrust faster and harder. I groan and tense my leg that’s behind him and pull closer. P ”Well hello” He kisses me, I try to take my hands but they become restrained by Peter. He presses them down into the bed, and kiss my throat. P ”Nope” I moan as he presses up against my prostate and doesn’t move back just keeps pressing. S ”Peter…” I’m losing it, he starts to give me a handjob as he’s thrusting fast in and out of me. I come before I can even warn him. But he follows right behind me. He starts to weakly pull out, but I rip onto his arm. S ”Please don’t pull out yet” He grins and lay down on top of me to rest. 

 

-Next morning- 

 

I wake up with Peter still on top me, I slowly pull him off and go to the bathroom to get clean. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water in the tub. I hear slow footsteps behind me and two arms going around me waist. S ”Hey big guy, wanna share?” I get answered with a growl, I laugh and turn around to kiss him. I turn again and puts soap into the bathtub and Peter gets inside first and I get down after him. S ”Why so silent?” I feel his head on my shoulder but no answer. I lean back into him and rest my head against his shoulder. I feel a shock of pain going through my body as he bites into my throat again. I press up against him. S ”Being so possessive are we?” He huffs and let’s go. 

  
  
  



	4. Possessive but loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is lovingly overprotective of his mate, but can't seem to let him have his privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S = Stiles / P = Peter / D = Derek / SC = Scott / JH = John (Stiles’s dad) / C = Cora / T = Talia / RP = Random person / TPD = Talia and Peters dad (Micheal) / TPM = Talia and Peter’s mom (Maria) / DE = Deaton

I turn off the water since the bathtub is filled and lean back into his chest. S ”So what is the baby gonna be named if it’s a boy or a girl?” I nuzzle my head into his throat and look up at waiting for an answer, P ”I don’t know, what do you think?” I kiss his throat softly and lean forward only to be retrained into his chest by his arms. I can feel that his muscles are tense. S ”Well I guess Alexis or sunny if it’s a girl” Completely ignoring his tension. P ”And if it’s a boy?” I close my eyes and think for a second. S ”Alex, Ben, Michael or Benjamin?” I can feel him nodding probably thinking about the name choices I said but still. P ”What about Simon?” I think about it. S ”Really? you think that would be good name?” I feel Peter look down at me so I open my eyes to meet his. P ”Yeah, don’t like that name?” I smile. S ”No, meant it more like that you like that name” He nods and kisses my shoulder I tense for a few seconds and untense when he pulls his lips away from my shoulder.

 

I get out of the bathtub and take a towel around my waist. S ”Let’s get ready” He makes a questionable look at me. P ”Ready? ready for what exactly?” I turn to him and smile. S ”I promised Derek that we would help with the painting of the house? remember?” he nods but doesn’t look happy about it. I get my jacket on and walk down the stairs to make some breakfast. P ”Let me” I push his hands off of the pan since he’s trying to do it. S ”Just because I’m pregnant, doesn’t make me handicapped” I kiss his cheek and keep making food, he kinda just sat down at the table looking almost shocked or offended that I said I could do it on my own. S ”Really? gonna get offended that I’m helping now?” he laughs and shakes it off, but the same face of somewhat shock is still there but I ignore it. 

 

\- At Derek’s house-

 

I get out of the car and close the door gently behind me  and walk over to Derek and hug him. D ”Hey. didn’t know he’d actually let you come” I grin and walk inside to say hi to Scott and Derek’s parents. I slowly take the paint brush and start with the window, but then Derek joins by my side. D ”So he’s not getting too possessive right?” I can hear the concern in Derek’s voice. S ”Well it could be worse, he listens when I say it’s too much. But I don’t know if he’ll keep listening” Derek stops and turns to me. D ”Well if that happens you call.” I laugh softly and nod before continuing with the painting of the walls. D ”But thought about a name yet?” I keep brushing but smile at his question to show that I’m listening. S ”Yes and no, it’s kinda just what names were not having and what we can use you know” I can see that he’s nodding in the corner of my eye so I keep going. S ”What in heaven's name have you done since he’s not out here yet?” I still don’t stop and keep my eyes at the painting. 

 

D ”My mom, you know his sister, is probably talking to him about behaving around you and stuff, honestly I don’t know” I snicker and turn to look at him. S ”it wouldn’t surprise me if she’s doing that” He turns to me with a smile and goes back to painting. It doesn’t take long before we’re done with the whole house but now we’re both starving. S ”Let’s go get some food I’m starving and we’re done anyways” he nods and takes all the painting stuff since I’m a little exhausted. P ”Have you not eaten since we got here?” It came out overprotective but I just smile at him and lean against the dry door frame. S ”Well excuse me for helping out your nephew instead of having a possessive heart attack” I laugh and walk over to sit beside Cora and she hands me and Derek a sandwich. Peter’s just staring at me offended again. I sigh and look at him with the most ‘I swear to god’ face at him as I get up from my seat and kiss him on the cheek. S ”I swear that I’ve never met anyone who could get as easily offended as you” I snicker and shake my head at him as I sit back down. Cora’s losing her mind in how I just am able to ignore his childishness. 

 

-On the way home-

 

S ”Peter are you actually serious right now?” I turn to him but he just ignores me, I roll my eyes at him and look out the window the rest of the drive. I get out of the car the second it stopped and walked over to the door and locked myself in. I closed the door behind me since he hadn’t even closed his door yet. I get my jacket off and hand it by the others as I walk past and to our bedroom. I slowly open my shirt and take it over my shoulder to get undressed. I take on my pyjamas and nuzzle myself underneath the sheets. I feel a body join me after a few seconds and a hand going around my waist to pull me closer and hold me tight. I sigh and nuzzle myself into his chest and ignore his head looking at me trying to get my attention. (nope being a dick I’m gonna be a somewhat dick back) P ”Don’t ignore me” I look up at him and lock our eyes together. S ”You’re the one to talk” he lifts my head higher up and kisses me. P ”Well I get possessive that’s normal for any werewolf when their partner is pregnant” I nuzzle underneath his chin and keep my head there. S ”So doesn’t mean you can be a bitch because I was having fun” He sighs again which just makes me grin at him. P ”Well……..yeah, you’re right about that, sorry” I look up at him. S ”EXCUSE ME DID YOU JUST APOLOGIES!!! I’M SHOCK!” he takes his hands over his ears to show my volume. but I couldn’t stop nor stop laughing as I saw his surprise when I yelled. 

 

P ”Oh. Ha. ha. ha.” I laughed even harder when I could clearly hear his embarrassment. I got up and say on his lap almost dying because I couldn’t stop seeing his offended face. P ”Oh. Wow. you’re really gonna keep this up” He’s staring at me with most ‘fuck you’ face I’ve ever seen but I can’t take it seriously. S ”I’m… sorry…. but I can’t… stop laughing” He can barely breath. I slowly fall onto his chest seconds away from fainting out of loss of oxygen. Peter pulls me into a kiss to force me to stop breathing for a second and releasing me so I won’t faint. P ”Such a child” I grin trying not to start laughing again, because my chest hurts more than ever and my stomach muscles for that matter. P ”Let’s get some sleep before you die” I smile and lay my head on his chest and slowly fall into sleep.


	5. I found a mistake in the notes xD

S = Stiles / P = Peter / D = Derek / SC = Scott / JH = John (Stiles’s dad) / C = Cora / T = Talia T/ PD = Peters dad (Micheal) / PM= Peters mom (Maria) / DE = Deaton / RP = Random person

I for some reason cannot correct the old notes at the beginning, Because I accidentally mixed Dereks mom with you know as Peters mom too. Hope no one got too confused xD. So I've changed the names now so it's correct.

Btw. A new chapter is coming within 07/01-20 to = 20/2-20, so keep your heads up for it.


	6. Stiles wants to feel free, just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S = Stiles / P = Peter / D = Derek / SC = Scott / JH = John (Stiles’s dad) / C = Cora / T = Talia T/ PD = Peters dad (Micheal) / PM= Peters mom (Maria) / DE = Deaton / RP = Random person

-Morning-

Stiles wakes up feeling uncomfortable, and being unable to get up. P ”You awake?” He feels Peters concerned hand on his shoulder, but he doesn’t respond or move. He genuinely feels like he’s falling (maybe sleeping paralysis?) he doesn’t know, but he really wants to tell him he’s okay or open his eyes. P ”Stiles?” 

-3 hours later-

Stiles feels a sharp noise in his ears as he opens his eyes, he sits up in the dark room but doesn’t recognize the place. S “anyone there? Hello?” the echoing makes a shiver runs down his back as he gets up in his pyjamas and starts to walk. S ”Peter? Deaton? Derek?” silence, but his own voice.

Suddenly he falls through the room, and feels a sharp light on his eyes. DE “Stiles? You awake?” he squints his eyes and turn to the voice and locks eyes with Deatons concerned eyes. S “When did I get here?” he hears him sigh in relief at him. DE ”Two and a half hour ago. Peter called absolutely scared out of his mind. Since he couldn’t find out why you wouldn’t wake up….. Are you okay?” Stiles sits up and looks around confused, he feels so out of body. Like he’s watching a movie in VR. S “I don’t know, I feel like I’m in someones else's body” he looks at Deaton with a cold and almost distant look. DE “I’ll get Peter and his parents, if he doesn’t know anything, then they will.” Stiles just look after him as he walks away, he feels cold and unbothered by it all.

Peter walks in the room, with a concerned rate as he almost stops in the room as he makes eye contact with Peter. He feels so weird, and almost scared. S “What?” he turns to the door as Peter’s mom and dad walks in the room with a more concerned and searching look than Peter. PM “Let me look at him” Stiles turns to her as she approaches him in a untouched manner. PM “How are you feeling?” Stiles looks at her and then at Deaton with a questionable look as she takes her hand onto his chin and force him to face her again. S ”Fine…?” Her eyes stay with his as her eyes flashes at him with a curious face. PM “I can’t see anything that should have made him stay unconscious for as long as he was. S ”Unconscious? I feel fine, what happened I don’t get it?” Peter slowly stands by him but letting Talia continue her investigation on him. P ”I basically slapped you, and you didn’t respond nor did your heart.” Stiles turns to Peter and looks down at his hands. S ”Am I supposed to feel like I’m not really in my body? Like I know I am but I feel like I’m not at the same time??” Peter’s mom look at him and raises his hand to look at his. PD ”You can’t feel your body?” Stiles look at Peter’s dad as he takes his other hand but stays in eye contact with him, with a questioning look. S “Yea I guess, I don’t feel anything really.. don’t really like it.” 

-two hours later-

Stiles wakes up to a concerned Peter beside him. P ”Are you okay? you’re heart was running like a race car??” Stiles looks around the room wary and almost in shock. S ”I just had the worst dream, about being kind of out of body but still in my body. And no one knew what to do.” Peter sighed in relief as he grabbed Stiles and pulls him in tight. P ”Well it was a dream so don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” It doesn’t take long before Stiles is asleep in Peters arms again.

-Next morning-

P ”Morning lovely” He feel a soft kiss on his cheek and turns to his handsome boyfriend whom seem to want him out of bed, to give him attention. P “I made breakfast” And with that, Stiles had jumped out of bed and was now on his way down the stairs. Sleepily with going. He could hear Peters soft giggle behind him as he rushed down the stairs to get some food. P “Thought you said you ate before we went to bed last night, so you wouldn’t get tired.” Stiles could feel the possessive and overprotective shine through Peters relaxed facade. S ”Yea I did, but thought I wouldn’t get hungry this fast. Forgot I’m eating for two” Stiles giggled while he answered, but could feel the irritation on him. He felt strong arms around his waist and a disapproving look from the taller male. P ”Eat more this time.” (Really? not even a pity laugh to make him feel better?) Stiles half bowed himself to make fun of Peters anger issues while he’s pregnant. P ”Watch it.” Even though it sounded harsh, could he hear to inner giggle from Peter that he was trying so hard to keep in so he didn’t encourage his behaviour.

A knock hit the door and they both turned to the door as Derek walked in with Talia, who of course had wrapped gift. P ”No.” Stiles giggled as he tried to get away from the rest of his meal, but get forced back in his seat to eat the rest of his meal. S ”Oh come one, there’s barely anything left” he giggled towards Talie who giggled back at him. P “So? You’re the one who were starving this morning cause YOU didn’t eat enough last night.” Peter crossed his arms while keeping his eyes on Stiles, as he walked towards his parents with a hidden smug face. TM “It is best not to be too hungry, else you’ll get extremely agitated” she said with such a soft voice. It almost sounded like a compliment. TD “Trust me. I know.” as he point towards his wife, and gets a death stare from her. S ”Yea, but I wasn’t starving THAT much.” Stiles goes over with the now empty plate, and puts it in the washing machine. He turns to look at them as they slowly walk over to the table to sit down. S ”Besides, I CAN take care of myself. I don’t need constant care or worry, by just changing the speed of my breathing.” Stiles sits down beside Peter clearly indirectly changing the tone when he looks at Peter. P ”I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m just keeping you safe and sound?” Stiles rolls his eyes as he looks at Maria and Micheal. S ”Okay, sooo your idea of keeping me safe is snarling at your cousin, because I promised I would help him with painting his house?” Peter looks away from him as if the boy almost insulted him, by saying the truth. PD “I get what your saying Stiles, but I have to be on Peters side on this one. He is literally just trying to keep you safe….. a lot of bad werewolves and witches would love to kill a pregnant person just to piss off the Alpha whos with that person” Stiles nods even though he doesn’t want it to be true, he should still be allowed to be with his friends at least.


	7. A sad Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S = Stiles / P = Peter / D = Derek / SC = Scott / JH = John (Stiles’s dad) / C = Cora / T = Talia T/ PD = Peters dad (Micheal) / PM= Peters mom (Maria) / DE = Deaton / RP = Random person

S ”Relax, I’ll keep myself safe and sound” Stiles looked outside as he heard a birds sing. Sound are still normal for him, but he feel somewhat uneasy. P ”So? I’ll do that for you.” Stiles giggled as he clearly could her Maria and Micheal trying not to laugh at Peters smug answer to him. PD ”Well, we’ll have to leave now, since Scott is coming over to help with some things that have to be thrown out” S ”Can I come with? he’s annoying.” Peter giggles as he hugs his sister and brother in law a hug. 

-Later that night-

P ”You feeling okay?” Peters hand nuzzle up against his back in an uneasy and questioning way. Stiles leans back into his arms and close his eyes, just for little while to calm these underwater nerves. S ”I’m fine, just a little fidgety” He feels the way Peter turns his head downwards him with an even more questioning look. P ”Why are you fidgety??” He could hear the way Peter clearly didn’t think it was funny nor reassuring. S ”I just feel somewhat uneasy, nothing bad but like still hidden but there” P ”That’s oddly normal with pregnant omegas, even though technically you aren’t one, you’re still pregnant with me” stiles turned to his head upwards to Peter and softly kissed his jawline and laid back down and closed his eyes. P “you need a sleeping pill?” Stiles sighed in answer as he stayed still and relaxed. 

-a few hours later- 

S “Peter?” Stiles felt somewhat cold and immediately sat up and look around, to see Peter in the chair opposite him reading. Peter takes off his glasses with weird look. P “You hungry?” Stiles ignore his own hidden panic and nod. P “Good cause I just called for a kebab delivery” Stiles opens his mouth in awe and look at Peter with the most appreciative eyes and sit back to relax the nerves. P “Talia's coming over too since she’s interested in keeping a check up on you” Peter smiles and lays his book down as the doorbell rings. T “Heeyyyy, how are you feeling?” Stiles gets a soft hug by Talia as she sits s next to him. S “You saw me like a few hours ago? The f you mean with how I’m doing?” Stile smiled at her with loving eyes and in no interest of being mean. T “of course, but I’m more excited that I show because Peter would shred me if I did screech about it” Peter gave both of them a dead stare up from the book he had continued to read enter she had sat down. P “ it’s only been 4 months, no need to aggravate or provoke when there’s still 5 months till” both Talia and Stiles giggle at Peters discrete threat towards her. T “hey, I can hear heartbeats too. No need to act like I wouldn’t know when I go too far or when I’m about to”

Another doorbell ring is hear across the room, as they speak and Peter gets up with a gentle manner making both Talia and Stiles giggle even louder, at his way of behaving. P “ thank you very much, have good night” Peter walked in with a big bag of kebab, smelling Heavenly. T “Uhh, someones getting treated like a princess” she laughed as she looked into the bag with soft smile and gave Peter a giggling smile. P ”So? I care about his eating habits is now being overprotective too?” She shook her head as she walked back to the sofa to sit down beside Stiles again. S ”If he’s being this kind overprotective, then it’s fine with me” They both smirked at each other and then at Peter who doesn’t seem amused by their humor at all.

-Later that night-

P ”so what are we doing tomorrow?” He took his book and put it back on the shelf as he asked the question. S ”What do you mean? need help at the book shop?” Peter turned almost faster than lightning as he heard word help, and look at Stiles almost as if he had said something outer space. P ”Absolutely not. I can do that myself just fine. I meant as if in an activity not chores or work.” Peter sounded so serious and almost shocked that Stiles was taken aback by it. S ”Relax big bad wolf, as I said earlier I can work just fine no problem. Don’t need to be mad about it.” Stiles remembered when Derek told him that Peter would only become even more overprotective and mad at everything that was in the category of being outside of the house or beside other people than Peter himself. P ”I’m not-” S ”Yes you are, Derek already told me that it only would get worse and that sooner or later you’re gonna get an almost heart attack if I even try to walk down those stairs. I’m not dumb, I look up everything so If he hadn’t told me.. would I still find out about it.” Stiles looked up at Peter in almost a pitying kind of way, like he feels bad because he knows Peter can’t control nor feel his overexratterrating feeling towards him in these months. P ”Derek told you what?” Stiles almost laughed at Peter ignoring his speech and only the fact that Derek snitched. S ”So? Thought that would almost make you happy that he cares about you?” P ”No. That’s not caring that’s being a bitch, it’s none of his business what I’m doing or how I’m behaving.” Stiles giggled and stood up as he slowly took his hands around Peters neck to look him in the eyes. S ”I asked. Relax, it’s not like I generally care about your behaviour. Ijust wanted to know whether or not you actually could control it, which you clearly can’t, since I was warned about even saying a MALE'S name in front of you when I’m 6-7 months in.” Peter kept the eye contact as Stiles giggled again and softly kissed him to make him stop lowly growling. Peter’s eyes were glowing a dark red, but not a threatening one, His eyes were almost soft, and so caring in a weird way. P “And?” Peter leaned his head back and stayed in that position. 

Stiles could feel a sense of vulnerability in Peter, which almost made him feel bad. Stiles slowly leaned into Peter as he kissed his throat in gently but teasing way making Peter groan. deeply but silently. Peter just leaned softly into stiles throat making Stiles internally jump by the pleasing and comforting feeling running through his body.Stiles felt a hand going through his shirt and slowly trying to get it off, like it’s trying to not be noticed. Peter lifted Stiles up, and take him upstairs and into bed. Peter took off Stiles’s clothes and immediately off his own, to get down and kiss him. Stiles groans at warm feeling of Peters lips against his semi warm body. Peter only lowers his body and continues to kiss his body until he’s by the hip. Stiles arches his back by the sensation and groans at Peter’s tease of stopping. Peter looks up at him and makes eye contact as he slowly licks the tip of Stile’s member. S ”You absolut prick” Peter made a huff before downing his whole member making Stiles let out a surprised moan, a soft shiver goes down Stiles as Peter makes a slow and hard tongue suck both down and up. Peter slowly takes one of his fingers into him and making it thrust slowly in and out of him.

Peter gets off of Stiles making him whine and groan as he knows that Peter is going to get the lupe and of course is taking his sweet ass time. But of course took Peter only like a minute but for Stiles is one minute a long time. P ”Oh. So I’m the impatient one?” Peter walked over with a smug look as he crawled back over Stiles and kissed him slowly to make Stiles even more impatient than before. Stiles can’t help but to let out a soft whine, because he’s needy and so untouched right now. S ”Yea, and you’re the grumpy overprotective one.” Peter stops the kiss and makes a look at Stiles before leaning into his shoulder making Stiles shiver again. The painful feeling running through him with a sharp shock of more pain and pleasure as Peter thrust his member into him without completely prepping him. Stiles moaned and grasped Peter’s shoulders immediately and held onto him with all of his strength.P ”What go in too hard?” Stiles knew he did it on purpose, and leaned even closer to him to bite his ear. S ”At least I’m not the one who can’t take a joke” Stiles said it in the most smug and sly way making Peter make eye contact with him immediately. Peters eyes seemed soft yet threatening, making Stiles giggle and nipple on his throat to agitate him even further. Peter nuzzled himself into Stiles yet again to stay in his scent to calm his aggressive temperament. P “shut up before I do it again” stiles giggles again and softy nuzzle Peters hair to make him calm down even further. He feel Peter slowly thrust into him making the pleasure even bigger, making Stiles moan into Peter's throat. S “I need you to go faster” Peter raises his body again to slowly start to thrust harder and faster. Growling in response whenever Stiles whine or moan, making him thrust extremely hard again. S “Deeper” Peter can barely feel himself as he finds Stiles hard and with tears running down his face. Making his own pleasure even bigger to the point where it almost numbs him. Peter lowers himself closer to Stiles they both reach a climax to bite into his mating mark. Stiles hissed the second the pain hit on top of the still slowly disappearing pleasure. S “I get that that is something you guys do, but could you turn it down a little” Peter roll his eyes as he rolls off of Stiles, making Stiles look at and laugh. S “Where do you think you’re going? Come here and cuddle with me” making Peter groan with a smile on his lips as he pulls Stiles close to nuzzle with him. P “Go to sleep” Stiles nuzzled as close as he could get to Peter as he slowly fell asleep. Peter kept an eye on for at least 2+ hours before he want to bad as well.

-Next day-

Stiles wakes up in immediate need of throwing up, and looks around to see Peter still asleep. Stiles gets up shaking and slowly makes his way to the bathroom, he throws up the second he’s at the toilet. He sits up against the bathroom wall when it finally stops, only to look at himself to realize that there’s blood everywhere on the floor. Stiles feels uncontrollably cold and sad for some reason and gets up to walk but can’t move. S “Peter?” Stiles voice is shaking and on the point of breaking. All he hears is a loud *thunk* and fast running steps, of course had Stiles gone downstairs so of course has Peter to run downstairs to get to him.


	8. Something's not quite right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S = Stiles / P = Peter / D = Derek / SC = Scott / JH = John (Stiles’s dad) / C = Cora / T = Talia T/ PD = Peters dad (Micheal) / PM= Peters mom (Maria) / DE = Deaton / RP = Random person

Peter stops in the doorway, and runs next to him to get him up but Stiles can’t even balance nor keep himself up on his own legs. Peter lifts looks at Stiles. His eyes are burning red looking at Stiles with concerned eyes. P “I’m calling Deaton, don’t try to move.” Peter gets a soft and warm blanket and lay it around Stiles as he goes away to call Deaton. Stiles finds it hard to stay awake for some reason, and tries to get up anyway even though Peter just told him not to. S “Peter?” Stiles couldn’t feel his legs but still tried hard to get up, until he straight up fell into the wall again and just decided to give up and stay there, even though he was scared and confused. He could hear a Peter coming back with fast but steady steps. He closes his eyes until Peter’s right beside him. P ”Deaton asks how you’re feeling?” Stiles rest his body up against Peter and closes his eyes. S ”Okay, just extremely dizzy and I can’t get up” He can hear from the phone that Deaton is silent. D ”Nothing else?” S ”I don’t really know, sick, uncomfortable, dizzy, confused and somewhat paralyzed?” Deaton sighs and keeps silent from actual words for a moment. D ”What color is the blood?” Peter nuzzle his hair. P ”It’s quite light, even when it’s dry” Stiles groans at the uncomfortable feeling of not feeling his own legs. D ”Then it’s just hoax, It’d have to be dark to mean any kind of miscarriage as well the fact that he should be completely panicked and unable to verbally reach anyone until up to three days later. I would say take a bath and wait till tomorrow and take a new pregnancy test to make sure” Peter sighs in relief and say thanks and goodbye to Deaton. S ”Then why can’t I get up?” Peter lays his phone by the sink before going back down beside him. P ”Because you’re body isn’t aware that it’s a hoax yet.” Stiles groans and takes his arms weakly around Peters neck and leans into him. 

Peter takes a black towel and lift Stiles up with it. Gently laying him in the bed as to try to get him to go back to sleep. S “can’t you stay here?” Stiles sounds tired and in no ability to even stay awake for more than a few more couple minutes. P “I’ll clean up first, then I’ll come here and rest with you” Peter leans down and kiss his temple before going back to the bathroom to clean up the mess that Stiles has left behind. Talia basically breaks down the door making eye contact with Peter as he was about to empty a bucket with bloody water in the sink. T “where’s Stiles?” Peter gives her a look as he’s emptying the bucket, while his parents walk in right behind her. P “he’s fine and asleep. Why?” Talia makes a look of ‘don’t you dare’ as she gets up next to him, making him turn to her. Peter can heat their parents Maria and Micheal tell Talia to back off of Peter, making her of course back off but keep the eye contact. T “You called Deaton, so where’s Stiles?” Peters eyes start to glow as he gets right up in her face with a cold and deadly stare. P “And I said, he’s fine and asleep. So leave him be.” Peter made a sarcastic smile at her as he went back to cleaning the bucket. T ”Well okay Grumpy, sorry I care.” She walked over to him and looked at the red water slowly turn see through again. T ”What happened?” Peter up the bucket on a towel and turned to lean on the kitchen table. P ”He’s fine-” T ”That’s not what I mean, and you know that. I mean what happened?” She sighed and walked into the living room to look at the furniture. P ”Random hoax, early biút common. Deaton has said it’s a hoax so it’s a hoax. Now leave it” You could hear that he was being serious in the last sentence as he walked after her to set the bucket under the stairs. PD “Then why didn’t Deaton just say that? instead of almost creating a mental break down?” Peter looked at his dad with look. P ”You’re asking as if I know. Do you think I know?” his dad giggles softly and walks over to sit on the couch. TM “Then go to sleep darling, no reason to get more tired than you already are” Peter felt his mom's soft hand on his jawline making him look at her. P ”If I could, I can’t sleep after that” Peter was clearly tired and looking rather sleepy, but his adrenaline was way too high for him to go back to sleep after that scare.

TP ”Drink some warm milk, and take sleeping pill. Has always worked on me” His dad looked at him questioning, as to go get it for him. T ”No it’s fine, I have better things to be doing than sleeping anyway.” His mom smiles at him as she gets her keys. TM “Well be back tomorrow for dinner: Do you want me to take dinner with me?” Peter softly shakes his head as he opens the door for them. P ”No it’s fine, I’ll just make some before I go to work.” She nods and kiss his head before walking out to the car. His Dad hugs him and slowly follows up with her, while Talia just sighs and turns to him. T ”Stop being agitated, it’s not charming. Plus he can leave if he wants to, so treat as if he has that choice” Peter just glares at her without giving a care for as for what she has to say. P ”Go have sex with a new guy, before you try to threaten me.” She gives him a look before turning and walking away. Peter softly closes the door, before walking upstairs to Stiles and slowly sitting down beside him. P ”Hey… how are you feeling?” Peter gently lays down beside him and pull him close to himself. S ”You were being loud, what were you guys talking about?” Peter sighed and nuzzled his head into Stiles neck to ignore his own temperament growing. P ”Talia was just being her usual self.” Stiles giggled and lifted his head away from Peter to softly kiss him. S ”What? being annoying or just not taking a hint?” Peter moved his head into Stiles’s making their distance 0-. P ”Yea, just not getting that it was none of her business.” Stiles kissed him again slowly. S ”What can you expect from her? She has a pack of 45+ Werewolves, she can’t help her own ego because it’s being heightened every day.” Peter smiled softly at him. P ”Yea, but that doesn’t mean she can think I can’t kill her with one blow if she tries me.” Stiles rolls his eyes and giggle weakly at him. S ”My strong, uncontrollable Alpha. So scary” Stiles giggles at Peter now rolling his eyes with a soft smile. P ”Thanks, I needed that. Now go to sleep” Stiles nuzzled back into Peters body and sighed when he finally found himself lying in a comfortable position. S ”Yea yea, you too.”

-Next morning-

Peter wakes up by his instincts alarming him, he jolts up in bed and turn to look at Stiles only to find him sound asleep. But waking him by his sudden movement. S ”You okay?” Stiles get tries to sit up, but of course in no avail. S ”Are you serious??!! I can’t still get up??!” Peter smiles softly and lowers himself onto Stiles. P ”You won’t probably be able to get up for another 48 hours” Stiles groans and takes his arms shakingly around Peters neck. S ”Well then my strong alpha, help me down stairs then” Peter laughs and slowly lift Stiles up like he weighs nothing. Stiles just look at him like he’s being mean since he lifted him like he weighs absolute nothing. S ”Okay superman, cool down” Peter giggles as he slowly let down Stiles onto the couch and turn on the TV for him. P ”Hungry?” Stiles nods and leans into the couch even further. S ”I can help” Peter turns to Stiles with a look of “try” making Stiles cross his arms and look at Peter with a frown. P ”What? Think you can walk?” Stiles groans and looks around the house. S ”This is actually the first time I see your house, it’s bigger than I expected” Peter opened the fridge and took out some bacon and eggs. S ”When did you buy it?” Peter turned on the stove and put the bacon and eggs on. P ”Well...another reason that Talia is mad at me is that our grandparents gave me their inheritance and not her. They has over 300 million dollars on their account when they died. And new that our parents had enough so they wrote a note within their inheritance, that the one the believed was the most responsible and grown up should get it. She’s three years older than me, but I still got the money. And were both Alphas but I still got chosen, it broke her because she wanted to be looked on as the strongest but I’m a Full breed alpha so no matter what, am I above her. S ”I can understand her anger then, just a little. It’s like the same with me and Scott.” Peter made a confused look to Stiles as he went down to kiss his throat softly. Stiles got a little flushed but tired to ignore that ugre. P ”How’s that similar?” S ”Well, he was on the same level as me until he got bitten. Before were we the best of friends and were both the nerd who never in their life would get any other friends, but he got hot headed and a big ego after it happened.” Peter leaned back up to share eye contact. P ”Hotheaded?” Stiles nuzzled Peter’s hair making him lay down again to relax. S ”Well Allison, he would rather die than go anywhere without her. I started to get bullied again because he never was there to kind of be an invisible shield. He straight up started to bully me himself and ignore me, when he was with his ‘pretty’ friends.” he could hear Peters soft breathing and gentle hand on his side. P ”Well fuck him anyway. He’s a low life anyway.” 

Stiles giggled and kissed Peters head. S ”Okay maybe not that mean, Allison died in front of him, and he found out that she had cheated on him in that moment as well. If you fucking cheated and died in front of me. I would drop yo dead ass on the ground.” Peter started to laugh loudly clearly taken aback about the way Stiles just threatened him. Peter had tears running as he tried to stop himself from thinking about what he said over again. He slowly stopped and wiped his tears away as he made eye contact with Stiles who just looked at with the most ‘I’m serious, I’ll beat your ass’ face. Making him lowly giggle a little again. P ”I love you, relax” Stiles smiled at him softly and kissed the still laughing man. S ”I swear on my moms dead corpse, that if you ever cheat. She’ll come up from that grave and choke you to death, and you can bet your ass that if she won’t, then my father will.” Peter kissed him to make him shut up before getting up. P ”Well here’s your cold breakfast” he giggled and put it in front of him, but Stiles didn’t hesitate to eat up. Peter had made about eight pieces of bacon and ten eggs. But Stiles still got it down like it was a pill. Peter just took three raw eggs into a blender with sixty grams of protein and a little 5 grams of bacon, just for taste. He downed it and slowly walked back to take Stiles empty plate. P ”You want more?” Stiles shook his head but looked after Peter to see what he was doing. S ”I can’t follow you dork.” Peter turns to looks at him. P ”I*m going for a run” He walked over slowly and kissed him before turning to the door. P ”I’ll be back soon, get some sleep” Stiles was so tired so he just leaned back into the bed and fell asleep. 

-a few hours later-

Stiles woke up slowly and looked around the room, to find no one. Stiles new that he still couldn’t get up but still tried to anyway. S ”Peter I swear to god, with your way of not being here when I wake up” Stiles groaned at the subtle pain in his stomach. S ”You’re not helping either” Stiles looks at his belly, which is a little swollen (like barely even). Stiles tries to get up and his legs do lift him up but it’s hard to keep balance and even lift his legs. S ”I just gotta do it myself then” He groaned when he made it to the stairs, he knows there is 28 steps (why 28? and not 30?) He counts each step, and the closer he gets, the heavier it gets. The door downstairs open in a weird and almost anonymous way. Stiles closes the door to the bathroom slowly and locks the door. He immediately takes his phone out of his pocket and texts Peter.

S “Where are you?” Stiles sits down against the door and keeps looking at the dots that appear.

P ”On my way? Why? Are you sick?” 

 

S ”No, someone's in the house, that’s why” 

Peter shifts and straight up starts to run as fast as he possibly can. Stiles sighs at the sensation of being watched, he has literally no weapons and zero ways to defend himself. (why the actual fuck does this always have to happen to him? is he cursed or something?) He realizes that there’s a knife he hid in Peter’s cabinet when he was there the first time because he still did self harm. He slowly opens the cabinet, and makes sure to make no sound of the weapon. To not alert the stranger of the weapon if he’s supernatural. His phone vibrates. It’s first now that he realizes that the stranger generally thinks that he’s unaware of him being aware of his presence.

P ”Where is he?”

S “Like I know. I think however it is is unaware of me knowing his presence”

P ”Okay….. Stay there.. or can you get out?”

S ”Nope, in the bathroom”

P ”Okay, I called my parents since they’re closer, they’ll be there within the next minutes. Don’t provoke them in any way” 

S ”Okay”

Stiles hears footsteps but flushes the toilet, making them stop abruptly. R ”You know I’m here, don’t you?” The voice is deep and careless. S ”Ehhh no? but can you leave. because I’m actually doing my business. He leans against the sink knowing of his inability of walking. The door opens and a rather tall light brown male walks in. R “Too bad for you then, isn’t it?” He looks at Stiles with a look of searching. S ”You looking for something specific or?” Stiles looks at him, part of him couldn't give a fuck about the alpha threatening him. That's new. R ”Yes.” He walks close enough to just feel his breath against him. The males and slowly raises his head, his eyes show nothing at all, no fear, no care, just intention. Stiles shakes his head away from his hand only to feel the male immediately take his hand around his neck harshly, making their eyes meet again. R ”You got a problem? or do you wanna start one?” Stiles knows if his phone vibrates. It’s over, cause it would alert him that someone might know. S ”no.” Stiles*s voice is strict and using every strength to say something mean or sarcastic. R ”Good. Because you wouldn’t want that would you?” Stiles looks at his eyes, as they flare red as a clear warning. S ”What. do. you. wan?” The male giggles as he slowly takes his other hand on Stiles hip, while keeping the eye contact as his hand goes underneath the shirt. R ”I thought that was clear?” Stiles feels his need to say something sarcastic grow. S ”Well, it’s hard to understand brainless words, but of course do you, yourself understand it” Stiles basically got thrown into the wall, making him look up, surprised by the speed. Stiles snapped his eyes towards him and hissed at the fact that his lips were bleeding because he accidentally bid it when he hit the wall. S ”ohh no, did I upset the puppy?” The stranger growled at him and lifted him by the collar. R ”Do you have a death wish?” Stiles rolled his eyes and looked around the room. S ”Well now that you as-” Stiles hit the door so hard when he was thrown that the door broke. He fell halfway down the stairs as Peter’s parents ran in. S ”Well hello, what a pleasure to see you guys” Peter’s dad ran past him, while Maria got him down from the stairs to let him rest on the sofa. TM “Stay here.” Stiles just nodded as two werewolves flew past him and Maria followed them. 

-30 minutes later-

Peter ran into the house, eyes flashing red. P ”Where are they?” Peter walked over to him with a fast paste. P ”I thought I told you to not provoke him?” Stiles softly leaned into him as the pain went through him as he tried to sit up. P ”What the fuck did he do!?” Stiles laid back down to make the pain stop. S ”Well… he threw me up against a wall, and then threw me down the stairs as your parents walked in.” Peter’s eyes went wide. P ”He what?!” Stiles smiled at the fact that even without looking, could he predict Peters reaction. Peter’s hand went very softly on his lip and face. It hurt like bitch, his back didn’t help on his already somewhat sore stomach. S ”Why does it hurt so fucking much?” Peter smiled softly and kissed him. P ”It’ll go away, I’ll go get a fucker. Take ONLY one painkiller okay?” Stiles nodded softly. Peter walked out of the backdoor that was still open after Peter’s mom and dad chased the male out. (Did Stiles think the guy wanted something specific from him? Yes. But he doesn’t know what.)


	9. The f*ck

-later that day-

Stiles opens his eyes to see Peter closing the door from the bathroom. The broken door had been replaced, as well as Peter had changed his clothes and is looking sharp as hell. Stiles lays himself back onto the bed softly smiling at Peter who seemed to know he was awake but not making it obvious. P ”Did he say anything?” Stiles shook his head and sighed at the still lingering pain in his back making it hard to breath. He turned to Peter whom seemed more than just mad, like he was boiling almost. He sighed knowing that Peter was mad that he had aggravated an alpha who could rip him apart like he was a thin piece of paper. P ”Do. you. know. why he attacked you? or if he needed anything?!” Peter just got louder or even more mad at the second. Peter’s eyes were flashing on him, not showing not even a slight sign of sympathy that he was in pain. S ”You’re acting like I wanted to be thrown into-” P ”I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY TO NOT PROVOKE OR AGGRAVATE HIM!!! HE COULD KILL YOU IF HE WANTED TO!!?” Peter was all in his face looking rather mad. S ”Okay buddy seem a little worked up, but sure I provoked someone who broke into your house. That makes sense.” The alpha looked at him in a rather displeased way as he leaned back up and sat on the couch on the opposite side of him. He groaned at the pain when he tried to get up without feeling the extreme pain in his back, and tried to keep it in because he could feel Peter still resting agitation. Peter walked over to him and sat beside him, slowly leaning back into the couch looking at Stiles gently. He felt Peter’s hand go behind his back, and a strange feeling appeared of feeling a kind of weird but comfortable way. He giggled and sat up to make eye contact with Peter. P ”What?” Stiles got up slowly and and started to slowly try to get up. He walked over to the fridge and got some food, and made a side eye to Peter who was grinning at him as looked at Stiles grab a bowl of ice cream. Peters parents walk back inside to see Peter covering his face with his hands, as Stiles was eating ice cream. PM “What have I missed?” Peter turned to her looking defeated. P ”Him being dumb, and not thinking about the fact that he could be dead” Stiles giggles softly and leans up against the pillows, as he looks with a tired stare at Peters mom. PD ”Oh relax sweetheart” Making Peter give him a soft agitated stare, as he gets up to make some coffee. Stiles leans down painfully, to find a more comfortable position. And just takes the Ice cream and lays it on the table, as he slowly takes the blanket over himself. Making Peter’s parents giggle at him. PM ”You tired?” Stiles just huffs in answer, and closes his eyes. Stiles keeps thinking about why the male seemed like there really was something directly he was looking for. He breathed slowly as the darkness around him, swallowed him without warning.

-Stiles dream-

Stiles gasp at the sharp pain running through his back, and sits up to see nothing but darkness. He knows this is not where he fell asleep. S: “Are you f*cking kidding me!?” He gets up and tries to find a wall, but the darkness somehow continues further and further. The dark figure behind him is the least of his worries. Wait dark figure behind him!? These dreams. What do they mean? This constant fear of being killed, hurt or disappearing from the face of the earth. He feels the dark figure’s shadows hand on his shoulder, this constant yet distant. Not painful, but not pleasing feeling. He can’t breath like always, this fear always takes away his curiosity. He hates it. The banging on his head, keeping him aware that his world is somewhere out of these constant dreams. Or nightmares? He groaned at the feeling of being alone and cold. He turned to the darkness to see the figure still standing right behind him with an unnerving expression, even though it has no face. S “Well...Hello there?” The tall figure seemed far from anyone he would recognize, but at the same time somewhat recognizable. He slowly walked the other, keeping eye contact in fear that it’ll follow if he doesn’t. But it follows anyway. The hollow cry it lets out, makes shivers go down his spine. The feeling og discomfort is unshakeable. His body hits a wall, even though he couldn't find a wall before. The figure closing in with those low cries, making him shiver all the way through him. S ”You know this seems a little too creepy for my taste” It hit him. The figure looked at lot like the guy, whom had just thrown him up against a wall. S ”You’re that guy? What the hell is going on? have I’ve been cursed or something?” The creature stopped, and made a look to him. It just looked confused and somewhat surprised, maybe at the fact that he realised so quickly or maybe something else. R “You’re quick…” the deep but still gently voice spoke, from that horrid looking creature. Making Stiles feel torn on whether or not be scared. S ”Well.. tell me now, what do you want?” the creature closed in but stopped about a meter from him to not scare him off. R ”You really don’t know, do you?” Stiles frowned upon the sentence and looked at the creature more curious than scared. R ”They’ll wake you up now, we'll meet again, just you wait..”

-Morning-

Deaton and Peter looked at Stiles with concern, it has happened way too many times that Stiles seems unable to wake up. Talia was sitting on the side of the bed, with their parents trying to find a way to wake him up without hurting him. Peter sat himself on the other side of the bed with Deaton, still concerned as hell as to whether or not he’ll wake up. T ”He’ll be fine… it’s just weird that it keeps happening over and over again. It could mean brain damage or a chronical illness.” She turned with a serious look to her parents as well as Peter. Deaton sighed and got up, everyone knew that it meant he was gonna call the sheriff. It only took twenty minutes for John to arrive at the house looking rather scared and concerned. JH ”Okay so let me get this straight. He had done this more than five times!!!? and not ones as any of you thought of calling me!!?” John looked tired and agitated by it. Stiles could hear them, but he couldn't move at all. He looked at the creature behind him. R ”Don’t worry you’ll wake up, the effect just needs to wear off” He kept trying to wake yo and finally….Stiles just sat up really quickly and looked around confused. S ”I know I sleep a long time but damn do you people freak out fast. Oh hey Dad” Stiles waved at him in is jokey way. JH ”Funny. You’re going to the hospital now.” Stiles was literally dragged by his dad in a split second into the car and gone. They were at the hospital within minutes because of how fast John drove. JH ”Come.” The others and the pack came to the hospital confused as to why Stiles was there at all. Only to be told he might have the same illness as his mom, by the doctors. R ”His mom had a incurable disease… and there is a slight chance that he got it from her. But the good thing is because he is a young as he is, there is a 50/50% chance that he’s immune to it.” Peter looked as defeated and pale as the sheriff, which John noticed. R ”We can’t really confirm nor deny that he has it until the test says otherwise. But the test takes about a whole week to know it and we can’t really know if he’s immune. Since as you say, falls asleep and only wakes up if his body itself allows it.” Peter just sighs and tries to ignore the doctors words as they wait for Stiles to be done with his test. S ”I’m back, why do you all look so serious?” Stiles seemed happy and energetic, not at all affected by the rumours of him having the disease. S ”Let’s go get McD, because I’m hungry” Peter smiled at him, even though he was filled with worry and fear.

Peter made eye contact with John and softly smiled at him tiredly as he took Stiles out to the car to go get some f*cking McD. Peter took the food and gently walked alongside og Stiles who seemed clueless and not touched about it all. P ”Sorry I’m just really tired today.” Stiles took Peters jacket and hung it beside his own. And laid himself right beside him and nuzzled close. P ”I’ll take nap, eat up” He softly got closer and kissed his forehead softly before laying his head into Stiles’s neck to relax. Stiles just sits and watches TV as he’s eating McD. Stiles softly stroked Peters hair and softly leaning down every now and then to kiss his forehead. He slowly leans back into the sofa and falls asleep beside Peter.

-Stiles’s dream-

R ”You’re finally back” Stiles groaned at the creature and crossed his arms. S ”Can you just tell me what you want so we can be done with this?” The creature giggles and leans up against the wall with disgusting grin. S ”Jezz you’re more annoying than Peter when he’s being overprotective, and that says something” The creature stood up and walked over to him. R ”It’s easy, I want your magic.” Stiles frowned and made eye contact with the creature. S ”Magic? what magic? I’m a human?” The creature started to laugh. R ”Really now?” Stiles could see that the creature 100% believed that he was joking. S ”I’m being serious….what do you mean magic????” The creature stopped laughing and looked at him with a crooked look. Stiles felt a sudden awareness in himself, that this creature wasn’t lying. R “I’m not a stranger or a attacker, I’m a part of you” The creature just attacked him but before he could even hit him, had he teleported away. Stiles just looked at his hands in aw. He tried to do it again, but ended smashing into a tree. He hears howls from the distance as he finally gets to the ground again. S ”Oh you gotta be kidding me” immediately turning towards to sound, only to see that it’s literally Derek’s pack. Stiles softly just stops not thinking too much of it, until he realizes that they aren’t stopping or running in a friendly way. S ”Are you serious?!” He starts to run, but can’t help giggling because they’re clearly bigger than him if anything he’s small. Everything is so bigger than him all of the sudden. It doesn’t take it’s time before literally Peter himself tackled him in werewolf form. Stiles hasn’t personally actually seen Peter in wolf form, but got some reason it’s obvious to him that it’s him. The loud growl against his face made him feel even smaller. He didn’t really understand what’s going on right now. But Peter stopped abruptly growling at the trespassing white fox with small brown spots. He didn’t know where but he recognized the fox from it’s personality and quirky behaviour.. Derek's pack have been looking for Stiles since he went missing 23 hours ago. Stiles just softly kissed Peter, like that was gonna help. R ”Are you serious? He doesn’t know that’s you he’s gonna kill you” Stiles just froze by the death stare from Peter who didn’t seem amused by him at all. The others had transformed into humans again and Peter followed. P ”Who are you? and what are you doing on this territory?” Stiles got up slowly and started to back away, every step backwards more wary of Peters body language. Peter’s mom Mariah walked in front of Peter slowly and seemed amused by the fact that there was a fox in front of her. PM ”Well let’s not get aggressive here, it’s a fox they’re rare...extremely rare. Most of them do live in others territory, but because of their ability hide no one notices.” She crouched and softly took her hand out gently to him. She had a piece of beef jerky in her hand. Stiles was actually hungry and slowly got close enough to take it, her other hand softly petted him with barely putting any weight on him. She frowned at the foxes trust in them, naturally they wouldn't allow anyone near them ever, if any only one. She could feel this bond with the fox, but she has never met a fox in person? has she? She ends up slowly picking up the fox, and taking the fox back to their house.

-At the house (Peter’s house)-

Mariah had made a bed by the fire to make sure the fox was hot, she could tell the fox was pregnant and wary of their own body temperature. The fox fell asleep quickly too. PM ”He doesn’t have the normal fox traits you’d expect... wonder if he’s injured or something?” She turned to her husband who was laying by the end of the sofa right next to the fox. PD ”Don’t worry, maybe he’s just young. There is a change that he might just have lost his pack going through the north...rather common if you think about it” Talia didn’t seem to care much of the fox's presence. T ”Sooo… were just gonna forget Stiles’s gone??” Peter had been silent since they had gotten home, clearly still concerned about Stiles. Stiles looked up at Talia as she said his name. Every single one of them noticed that the fox reacted to that name. Peter let the book down on the table and leaned close slowly. P ”Stiles??” Stiles just started to wag his tail and keep eye contact with Peter, rather confused as to the questioning. Deaton clapped his hands and started to laugh. D ”found him!” Talia giggled and lifted Stiles up to make eye contact at human level. T ”Soooo adorable!!!!” Stiles let out a squeak making Talia immediately give Stiles to Peter. Peter’s just in shock looking at him with soft eyes. P ”Excuse me sire, it has started to become a bad habit of you running off or being unconscious” Stiles just licked his face again without answer. He laid himself into a ball on Peters lap and got comfortable. Peter didn’t really know how to react. He’s tired and in need of Stiles getting better, everyone knows that. The whole pack knows that Peter’s lacking sleep and in need of not worrying about Stiles health constantly.

Peter just fell asleep right then and there. Peters mom helped everyone out and said goodbye, and made sure to gently wake up Peter to drag him to bed. Her husband carried Stiles behind them and laying them both down so they both got equally enough sleep. They were probably gonna stay for awhile so that Peter could get some sleep and relax for some time. She softly kissed Peters head before leaving the bedroom to let them get some sleep.Her husband had started to make some food for the both of them, and softly laid a blanket on her so she could relax as he made food for the both of them. PD ”I don’t think he has the illness….I think that he was transforming and his body has had a fight with it.” Mariah turned her head towards him and smiled. PM ”I think you’re right.” He smiled softly at his mate before laying the plate with bacon and baked potatoes infront of her. She leaned against him as the TV softly played some kind of movie, which none of them even cares about. They both just relax against one another and eating.

-Next morning-

Peter doesn’t even look beside him, hoping that Stiles hasn’t disappeared again. Peter’s so mentally tired and in need of him just being there so he can relax. Peter feels Stiless body nuzzly into him, sending him into sleep faster than lightning. Stiles giggles tiredly at Peter when he realized than Stiles didn't run away or disappear anywhere new. Stiles could tell that Peter was tired of all of these things happening over and over again. Stiles woke up a few hours later only to see Peter still sleeping with no sign of strength to wake up or do anything. Stiles smiles to himself as he kisses Peters temple before getting up to make breakfast. Stiles smiles as he sees Peters parents slowly waking up while sitting and drinking coffee by the table. PM ”He’s still asleep?” Stiles nodded not wanting to answer in attempt to keep Peter’s ass asleep for as long as he needs. S ”Let’s not speak to much, I want him to get some damn sleep” He smiled at both of them as they both clearly held back a giggle. He slowly made himself some coffee before sitting down beside the two and eating the breakfast that Mariah had already made for them. They could all hear Peters phone start to buzz upstairs, making them giggle a little knowing it probably will startle him a little. Stiles gently goes upstairs to Peter to kiss the sleep werewolf laying in their bed. P ”What time is it?” Stiles at down beside him to lay himself laying across the bed and on top of Peters chest with his back. S ”It’s 13:34 PM. Why? you need to get something done?” Peter groaned and took his arms around Stiles, only to pick him up and drag him all the way on top of him and turn him around. S ”Sleepy bear” Peter nuzzled closer to Stiless throat and sighed. P ”Well technically I'm a wolf” Stiles rolled his eyes so hard and hit semi hard in the side with a grin on his face. P ”What? I’m right.” Peter slowly tried to get the blanket off of him, only to have Stiles take it back on him. P ”What?” Stiles smiled softly and leaned over him to give him a soft kiss. S ”Get some sleep, I’ll put the phone on mute” Peter wanted to go against Stiles will, but one damn thing about having a mate is that they basically can control your movement, no matter how stronger you are than them. Peter could feel his body relax and melt into the bed even though he wanted to get up. It only took a few seconds before Peter was back asleep, and in no way able to wake since it was Stiles command as his mate, fro him to get some sleep..

Stiles went back down and sat back on the chair beside Mariah and softly took a sip of his coffee. PM ”Forced him back to sleep?” She was smiling brightly at him, and leaning into her husband to kiss, and get him into a more relaxed state. S ”Our superpower apparently” She giggled as she stood up to get some more coffee for everyone. S ”You know, I’ll go down to Derek and see how he is, haven’t seen him since last week” In werewolves is rather normal to see one another more than two times a week, since it’s considered pack. PM ”Yea, I’ll make sure he stays in bed today” She gets up and follows him out as he leaves. Stiles stopped by the library first to make a fast clean up. Peter’s cousin Mia has been keeping the library open since Stiles got pregnant. M ”Hey, how are you!?” Stiles giggled and walked over to hug her softly. S ”Doing great, how about you?” She smiled and closed the door behind them. M ”Great, been keeping this place nice and tidy, as for now you know” She lifted af box on the counter. M ”What about Peter? haven’t seen him in awhile?” Stiles helped find the new books’ place. S ”Well I have been “Sick” I guess, and Peter has been looking after me 24/7, so I’m forcing him to get some sleep” She turned towards him. M ”Sick? Sick how?” Stiles shook his head and smiled at her. S ”I’m not sick, I’m a fox apparently, and I believe I has trouble transforming. But doctors’ were concerned that I was sick, but after transforming for the first time have I been fine completely” She giggled and took another book for the horror section. M ”Me too, my parents thought I was gonna die or something” They both giggled as she took the empty box, and put it in the container. S ”Well I'll be leaving now, see you later” Stiles hugged her before he closed the door behind him and started walking. Stiles took the fast path to Derek’s him through his forrest. The walk was rather short and boring, but the nature in itself was fun. Stiles finally made it to Derek’s home and walked up to the door. He just opened the door since it had become rather normal to just walk into his home. S ”Dereeeeeeek” Stiles heard silence and more silence. He gently closed the door behind him and looked around the house. And heard a voice from upstairs. D ”Yea?” Stiles forze and the biggest grin appeared on his lips. He walked up the stairs while trying his hardest not to laugh. He stopped at the door frame and looked as a random guy stood with only pants on. Stiles just looked sideways to Derek who was hiding his face in his hands at the moment. Nolan looked between them. NA “Stiles? What are you doing here?” Stiles just laughed. S ”What are you doing screwing my boyfriend’s nephew?” Derek just l laughed and leaned back into the bed, with a blanket over his lower parts. D ”Hi Stiles” Stiles stood up right and smiled at him. S ”Well, looks like I came at a unfortunate time” Derek smiled and took the blanket around his waist. D ”No it’s fine, just let me get some clothes on” Stiles made eye contact with Nolan and laughed. NA ”Cock blocking bitch” Stiles smiled and stepped back as Derek closed the door gently. Derek had seemed rather, you know, happy lately? Well now he knows why. 

Stiles made coffee, not bothered that it has already been an hour since he said he’d get pants on. Finally the door opened and the two men walked out, smiling rather brightly. D ”What?” Derek leaned onto the fence by the stairs and smiled at him. Nolan walked down the stairs in tight black jeans, with a v-neck shirt, that clearly was Derek’s. S ”Nothing” Derek laughed and walked down the stairs to sit next to him on the couch, with the fresh coffee to the all three of them. D ”Thank you” Stiles couldn’t help but smile as Nolan sat down on the chair a cross of him. NA ”Jesus christ, we’ve been gone an hour?” Nolan giggled and sat back, as he took a sip of the coffee. S ”I’ll be fine, besides I’m probably leaving in two hours or so” Stiles leaned back and looked out the window, the beautiful forrest behind the garden, making everything look twice as peaceful. D ”How’s Peter, heard you went missing? what was that about?” Stiles giggled and flashed his eyes at him making Derek grin. D ”Oh, so you ran. The old man can’t take that” Stiles nodded and got up to take the book on the table in front of them. S ”Forced him to stay in bed and sleep, so you’re his parents har keeping an eye on him” Derek gently nuzzled into Nolan, trying not to make it too obvious, making Nolan nuzzle his hair and kiss his forehead. Stiles looks at the book, it’s dark blue and rather large in size. He softly leaned back and opened it. It’s about a warrior, who has lost his daughter and can’t find her, and he keeps doing his job as a warrior but hopes to find his daughter doing the process. A rather boring, but still intriguing book. The light background noises from the birds, making him feel rather sleepy. Swear he’s done nothing but sleeping the last days, he need to get his sh*t together. He lays the book back down onto the table before taking another sip from his coffee.S ”Well, have I missed something in the meanwhile?” Derek sat himself up and stretched. D ”Well not really, Scott’s in university now and Laura is in college finally. Else not really, everything’s rather slow and dull at the moment” Stiles got up and looked outside, into the forest. S “It’s weird that nothing has happened the last couple of weeks, do you think something bads coming?” Derek sighed and got up to take his phone. D “I hope not, were finally having some kind of rest” Derek grinned and took his arms around Nolan to pull him closer again. 

Stiles hugged them goodbye before leaving, and heading home. The sun is still bright and warm on his body as he heads through forest and home. He slowly opens the door and walk in to see Peter’s parents gone. They probably left because of Peter being awake?. P ”You’re finally fucking home” He felt strong, and warm arms around him in a overprotective way. S ”Have you gotten some sleep?” He felt soft nibbles on his throat and pull him backwards. S ”Someones energetic all of the sudden” Peter just growled at him and started to literally drag him towards the stairs. P ”Well I’ve slept well too” Stiles giggled as he looked at the stairs. P ”Up.” Stiles tried to do the thing with his hand, boom bedroom. But Peter’s still downstairs. P ”Excuse me tf!?” Stiles looked out the bedroom the door, and made eye contact with him. S ”Yea, apparently that something I can do now” Peter ran up the stairs and tackled Stiles into the bed making Stiles squeal as he almost flies across the room and into the bed. It didn’t take long before the werewolf was on top of him again and very quickly removing his shirt. S ”You’re finally rested and this is what you want to do?” Peter just ignored him and bit his mark as he fully removed Stiles’s shirt. Stiles just groaned and felt himself getting hotter by the minute. Peter lowered himself to hip level, and undressed Stiles completely to gently kiss his stomach before going down and kissing the tip, making Stiles shiver by the warm and wet contact. Peter slowly took his tongue around the base of his cocl and all the way down. Stiles arched his back, but before he could even say anything had his legs been put on Peter’s shoulders. Peter lowered himself again thought for some reason. S ”Peter what are you doing?” Stiles felt the warm tongue go inside him, making Stiles freeze by the pleasure. He groaned and felt his own hand go down and nuzzle his hair. Peter just moved Stiles closer to him, making him let out a soft whine because of the sensation. Stiles leaned up, which forced Peter to move up to him and kiss him. P ”Someones extra sensitive today, huh?” Peter just pressed Stiles back down with his body weight and softly kissed him to make him relax a little. Stiles just whined, didn’t even try to speak. Peter gently took Stiles’s legs onto his shoulders, and gently pressed two of his fingers into him to prep him.

Stiles couldn't handle it, he immediately leaned up against Peter, making him giggle and press him back down again. P ”Just relax as much as you can” Stiles whined louder and scratched Peter’s back. Peter took the rest of his three fingers into Stiles since he seemed way too stressed, and didn’t seem to want to cooperate. Stiles bit Peter’s neck, making Peter shiver and bite back into Stiles’s thorat. Peter growled and pulled out his fingers to take his member into him. Stiles hissed and bit harder into Peter, because of the striking pleasure inside him. Stiles just kept holding his nails inside Peter’s back since the pleasure was way too much for him. Peter was rather gently, but it’s teasing and extremely pleasing when he thrusts hard but in a slow way. ´Stiles groaned at the slowly rising pleasure inside him, as Peter gently picked up the pace. Peter giggled at how loose Stiles was, and not at all tense. You nuzzled into Peter’s neck and softly kissed his throat, again and again. Peter softly touched Stiles’s member and gently grabbed the tip rather hard, as his thumb caressed it. Stiles arched his back and just whined because he didn’t know how to react else. Peter kept going until Stiles came, and pulled out. S ”What about you?” his gentle voice making Peter smile and lean down kiss him again. P ”I’ll be fine”. He pulled the blanket back over them and laid himself softly beside him, even though he is still erect. Stiles took his hand down, but was stopped by Peter. P ”No, i¨ll be fine” But Stiles just giggled again and took his hand down again, making Peter let him. Peter laughed and kissed his forehead. P ”Such a spoiled child” Stiles hadn’t really touched Peter directly before, so he was a little flushed by it. Peter notiched and leaned into him to kiss his jaw, making Stiles look up by force. Stiles keep going though until Peter climaxed all over Stiles’s chest making him flush like mother f*cker. But Peter just softly cuddled into him and kissed him instead of giving any reaction. They laid themselves differently in the bed to be more comfortable and fell asleep beside one another..


End file.
